Little Button
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Thomas feels ill one morning, and his brother Edward is away...worse, an unsympathetic Gordon's home.


One bright morning, 17 year old Thomas Hill stumbled into the kitchen, feeling stuffy, tired, lousy and disoriented. His head felt like a sack of cotton and his nose was stuffed up. He was wheezing and weary. He found his adoptive older brother, Gordon Hill, reading a newspaper.

"You're late up this morning," Commented Gordon, looking up from the Knapford News. Thomas just groaned.

"I'be shure ib's nut that schbad." Thomas answered stuffily, flopping down on a kitchen chair on the opposite side of Gordon.

"It's quarter to 11, Thomas." Gordon answered disdainfully. "And you get on at me for being bone idle."

Thomas didn't answer, due to the shock of having slept in so long. He hadn't realized the time when he came tumbling out of bed. "Vell, Edward's schnot here!" He noted smugly.

"Edward went out hours ago, little Thomas," Gordon answered with a smirk. "That means you're the last up, brother mine."

Thomas shot his adoptive older brother a nasty look- but ended up sneezing instead. It was so quick that he hadn't had time to catch it.

"And now you're infecting the kitchen," The older male commented, throwing the paper down. "Honestly, Thomas- you're going to be as bad as Henry if you keep this up."

"I theel as bad as Henry," The teen mumbled.

"Well start getting up earlier." Gordon retorted, before leaving the room with his coffee.

Thomas glowered at Gordon's retreating back-ever since his adoptive brother came to live with them, things had been very different. Gordon was often rude or rye towards Thomas, which ruffled his feathers on more than occasion. Worse still, he was courteous towards Edward now- though the odd remark about age snaked into conversation every now and again.

Edward was a very kind and loving older brother/mentor and confidant to Thomas, but he was trying to encourage Thomas and Gordon to get along, which wasn't working very well at all. Thomas wanted Edward back- he wanted nothing more than a kindly figure to snuggle up to on the couch.

But he was stuck with grumpy Gordon instead.

...

Thomas tried to eat some toast not long after Gordon had gone- but after only three bites, he felt his stomach lurch violently. Panicked, he raced over to the sink and was promptly ill all over the dishes lying in there.

Fighting back tears of misery and shame at his predicament, Thomas waited until his stomach settled down again, before braving the long, tiresome voyage to the couch.

Now he wanted Edward back more than ever.

...

Thomas wouldn't dare move from where he lay- he didn't want Gordon to get annoyed at him for accidentally 'redecorating' the sofa or the carpet. The dishes in the kitchen smelled bad enough. Besides, he felt that if he dared to move, he'd be rewarded with the sight of his stomach contents.

He groaned and buried his face into the cushions, wishing desperately for Edward to come home and put all of this right, and somehow make him feel better about being sick. His big brother could work miracles.

But instead, he had a blue grump upstairs who was not showing some sympathy for his plight.

...

Later, Gordon decided to make another cup of coffee, and he left his room to head down to the kitchen. He saw Thomas huddled in the couch, sniffling miserably. But he merely rolled his eyes and carried on down the stairs...when the smell hit him.

It was repugnant- and coming from the kitchen. Cautiously, Gordon stepped in and made his way to the sink. The dishes lying in there were covered in sick and smelled awful. An abandoned plate of cold toast lay on the worktop.

Remembering how Thomas sounded earlier, the older man felt his heart wring in sympathy. He hadn't been too nice to Thomas- but being sick was not very pleasant. Grimly, he turned on the tap and grabbed a washcloth and the soap- he better do the dishes before Edward returned.

...

Soon, after the kitchen was under control, he went to see how Thomas was doing, and as he approached the sofa, he saw his brother's pale face, dark and red eyes, a red, raw nose, tear stains on his face and his hair awash with perspiration.

His heart burning with compassion, he knelt beside Thomas. "Hey, Thomas," he said gently.

"What do you want?" Thomas mumbled in reply, clearly in no mood to talk. His nose was still blocked and stuffy.

But Gordon did an automatic translation in his mind on what Thomas was trying to say, and for some reason...it hurt.

"Look, I'm...I'm sorry that"- Gordon froze. He wasn't used to apologizing- and he never had to apologize to Thomas before. "I'm sorry I wasn't more sympathetic before," he finished awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing furiously.

Thomas was still uncertain, and he jumped when a warm hand covered his own.

"Um...you don't have to say yes, but...would you like me to stay with you? At least until Edward returns?"

Thomas was still feeling a little uncertain- but he softened slightly on seeing the sincerity in Gordon's eyes. Plus, he was feeling miserable...

He nodded.

So Gordon next to him, and Thomas did feel a bit better at having someone there to keep him company in his time of need.

"How are you feeling Thomas?" Gordon asked.

"Bit better," Mumbled Thomas. "Thanks, Gordon." And he fell asleep, his head resting on Gordon's arm.

"Don't mention it, little button," Gordon replied- surprising himself by giving his little brother such an affectionate nickname.

But it warmed his heart to see Thomas give a content little smile.


End file.
